Rewind  A Jesse McCartney story
by jessecraze
Summary: If you could rewind and try to change the way your life has went, what would you do different? Jesse McCartney trys to rewind and get back to his former lover, Taylor, mother, of his son, Arthur. Will Jesse succeed in getting her back? Read now!


What this story is about:

Jesse McCartney engages and makes a baby with his college sweetheart, Taylor, for sure she is the one. However, Taylor still has feelings for her ex, Greg and leaves Jesse to go back to Greg. She marries greg but ends up with Jesse's baby. Years down the road Jesse is trying to re-connect with Taylor... Will it happen and how? Has Jesse still been in love with her this whole time and will she ever fall back in love with him?

Chapter 1.  
>"mommy?" I heard a small voice say. "Yea." I said softly as I faced my doorway. My son, Arthur stood there while rubbing his eyes with his hands, saying 'I had a bad dream.' I sighed and said, 'Well come and get in the bed with me.' Arthur quickly ran and climbed up into the bed with me allowing me to wrap my arm around him and then close my eyes back to sleep.<p>

"Mr. McCartney, you have a phone call on line 1." "Thank you Diana. Any chance its from out of town?" "No i'm sorry sir, it's local"  
>"Damn..." I whispered under my breath. It's been oh 6 almost 7 years since i've been a single man, on my own. No calls from my ex girlfriend who by the way, had my child after the fact she already left me for her old high school sweet heart. I've tried not to be bitter and move on with my life but you could say it gets lonely. I've taken over my father's business here in Manhatten, New York and doing very well but haven't really allowed myself time to get involved with anyone new. I am able to view my ex girlfriend's facebook so that I could see pictures of my son but i've never tried contacting her. Since she's married and moved on with her life, i've been focusing on doing the same...not really. I actually regret ever making a baby with her but we were young and in college, not to mention I was so sure she was the one I would marry. I had absolutely no idea she was going back with her old bf. Thats really hurt me to the point I live at this office. Now im faced with the red light flashing on the phone, a costumer waiting to be talked to. I take a deep breath now signning back into facebook and then proceed to answer my phone. As i'm speaking with the customer, it's hard dealing with business when im busy spying on facebook. I can't help but to stop breathing as I read her latest status that says 'single' How could she be single? Seems like just yesterday, she was happily married with a child. Now I have to calm down to finish this deal before I get too worked up. It's not easy though, as im very confused.<p>

Chapter 2.

"Mommy is daddy comming home?" "Ugh...I wouldn't worry about it honestly." "Are you mad at me?" "No baby, mommy just wants you to stop asking questions and finish your dinner." The table was very quiet now. I hated my life. I left the most amazing person in the world for someone I thought cared more about me but I was so very wrong. Now it's 7 years later, i've yet to hear from Jesse nor do I know if hes okay. Arthur doesn't even know him and I hate to tell him the truth in case Jesse has moved on with life as well. The more I think about Jesse, the more regret I get in my heart. Soon Arthur is done eating and helping me clear dishes. I'm being as strong as I possibly can but knowing im a single mother now since Greg is obviously not comming back, is only making more helpless and lonely. Once it's now bed time, I decide to get on facebook before I go to sleep. I'm kind of addicted to facebook you could say... It's my only way to keep in contact with my friends from back home in New York. As i'm searching facebook feeling so small, I can't believe my eyes as I see on someone's friendlist, Jesse has a facebook...and he looks just like he did the day he stormed out of my driveway when I told him I was marrying Greg. Honestly, i'm speachless and nervious. I wanna request him as a friend but first I should probably check him out. Make sure no other woman or children are involved.

"Life isn't fair...No where did I sign up to be a single mom.=[" Tears fill my eyes as I read the latest update from Taylor. This really angers me that Greg left her. I have no clue how it happened or why but here I sit missing her and now find out he's careless for her. It makes me wanna message her but in order to do that, I have to first be her friend. I'm scared she wont add me as a friend. Maybe she still hates me. I only hope she still cares about me but after all, it's been a long time since she's called. I could have called her but I thought that would be awkward, her being married and all. If only I could just man up and call her now. I have no guts though. It took enough guts to even make a baby with her. She was indeed the only girl I had sex with. I've not tried sex since then. No telling how many times her and Greg had sex. I can hardly take the anger I have over Greg and without even realizing, i've already hit the 'request' button. It's too late now to 'un-request'. Hope she doesn't hate me!

Chapter 3.

"1 new request" I'm kind of happy to see I have a new friend request. I was however trying to view Jesse's page but he has it private and no information up accept business information. As I carelessly click on the page to view my new request, my heart stops and I can hardly breath. "Jesse A. McCartney wants to be your friend. Accept Decline" Now my heart is racing and i'm freaking out. Am I dreamming? Is this really happenning? I try to view the man's page one time and already he is sending me a friend request. That is so freaky, I wanna scream. I can't wake up Arthur though. For once he's sleeping sound in his bed. "Okay okay...do I accept?" I'm saying under my breath. "Or do I decline...Oh God! What do I do?" Soon without further thinking, I hit accept and then quit breathing for 10 seconds. Before my very eyes, his page appears and I can now see all his information. He's actually single? What? This can't be!

"YES!" I find myself saying as I see Taylor has accepted my friend invite and before I do anything more, i'm on a mission to see how she is. I have to because I feel her pain. Sure im not a single mother but i've been without her for 7 years now. I'm lonely and I deffently know what real pain is. I quickly write to her, asking how she is and telling her everything will be ok. She doesn't answer right back though. Hopefully she isn't upset with me for some reason.

"Hi Taylor. I'm so sorry about Greg. Listen, everything will be okay. I'm here for you and feel your pain. Can't wait to hear from you to know how you are. - Jesse" As I read this beautiful, comment, tears stream down my face. He hasn't changed, nor does he sound bitter at me. I can't believe and instead of rushing to reply, I find myself calling up Emily to tell her all about it. She's speachless as well and tells me the first thing to do is to clear the air he has no attachments. I assure her hes the same way I left him. That suprises her but some how doesn't me. It actually thrills me to know hes not over me. Atleast, I don't think he is...

Chapter 4.  
>"So Emily, you're saying it's crazy that he is being so sweet?" "No. All i'm saying is why now? Does he really still love you?" "I don't know honestly. I just know his comment is making me cry." "Well then maybe you two can get back togeter?" Taylor was being so quiet. I smirked and said, "You nervious?" Taylor didn't repsond yet again but by the sound of her quietness, I knew she was gazing at his page. I'm actually relieved hes commenting her. The night Greg left, Taylor cried on the phone all night. I don't think I could have taken many more nights of her like that. She's my best friend and I hate when she hurts.<p>

"Oh my God, Emily! I can't believe I just replied to him. What if he wants to see me and Arthur? What do I do?" "Hah Relax, Tay. If he wants to see you two, well then, see him?" "I guess...It's been 7 years though. I've changed alot, Emily." "Yea, but he hasn't. So?" "I guess youre right Em."

"Jesse, hey! I can't believe you have facebook. It's really good to hear from you and youre comment was very sweet. I'm doing fine and so is Arthur. How about yourself? Love, Tay." Right when I read "Love, Tay." I get these butterflies in my stomach and I can't help but smile now. She really is cute and not one to ever ask for help. Though I think she really needs me now. I know I need her more than ever before! Quickly I repsond, hoping to somehow, someway, in a miracle form, re-connect with her and by all means, get to be with my son!

"Well im glad to hear you are doing fine. I'm doing very well running my father's business still. We are now # 1 in the city of Manhatten. It's pretty much my baby, speaking of which, what is my son up to?" I read Jesse's reply in the heat, under the spotlight, feeling guilty again. I tried to make up for it all in the last comment, I really did but Jesse still just had to ask the hard question I wanted so bad to avoid but felt like I couldn't. I had to respond.

"He's going to Clermont Elementary. He's in the 1st grade and he plays little league baseball as short stop. Hes fairly good, might I add...Wonder who he gets that from?" I'm now falling back in love with Taylor. I just know it. She's flirting with me because whenever she talks to me about 'baseball' she can't help but flirt. It's her favorite sport and one we both enjoyed playing together in college with our friends.

"Mommy I had another bad dream!" "uh...get back in mommy's bed." Just when I get alone on facebook too! "Thats wonderful that he's playing baseball. I do know where he gets it from. lol Tay, I miss you! I've not dated anyone since you!" That was a little too fast for me and since Arthur was now in my bed, I ended the conversation.

"Jess, Arthur is in my bed now because he had a bad dream...So i'm calling it a night. Nice to talk to you again though. (="  
>She crushed me. I understood about my son needing her but she avoided what I said completely. I might have jumped in too quick but I couldn't help myself. I'm still in love with her deeply and just can't let her go.<p>

Chapter 5.

Mornning comes -  
>"Mr. McCartney, your Nine A.M appointment is here." "Good good. Uh...bring him on in." I gaze at Taylor's new default picture she has posted 1 our ago. "wow..." i'm saying under my breath. "Hi, Mr. McCartney?" I quickly look up at my costumer. "Y-Yes...hi! You must be Mr. Thorton." "I am sir." I shook my costumer's hand and sat him down infront of my desk, now glancing back at Taylor's picture, feeling myself smile. Then I face back at the customer. "So you are looking to change your plan? You know our business has changed their policey as of June. We now offer more coverage and guarentee money back each time you have an accident!" "Yes sir, I know. That is why i'm here to change to that and i'm also interested in bumping my plan up to platnum."<p>

"Hey Emily...Yes, Arthur is at school. Thank God! I don't know how much more I can take of him asking where daddy is. You know if I knew exactly where Greg was at this momment, i'd find him and kick him in the balls." "Wow Taylor. I've not heard you this mad before! Seriously, I wouldn't waste my breath or strength on the man. Focus on the man trying to get back into your life!" "Ugh...Emily, I dunno. He was moving way too fast last night. Plus, hes really into his business. I mean, when would he even have time for his family? He lives and breaths his office!"

"Thank you so much sir. I'm very pleased with my desicion and satisfied with the customer service." "Oh well, that is what we're all about."

"Taylor, you really need to give Jesse a chance. After all, you have his kid. Don't you think Arthur deserves to know his real father? The one who isn't a jackass?"

"Diana, i'm going on home for my lunch break. Tell Cindy to take my calls for me." "Okay Jesse."  
>"God...She's so beautiful." I have to write her a comment!<p>

"Taylor, wow. This is the most beautiful picture i've ever seen you take. Did you just wake up when you took this?"  
>"Emily, he's amazing. I just...don't think I can do this. I'm not sure I can get back with him so quickly, you know? Why can't he take things slower, maybe let us get to know each other again? Why does he act like we broke up only yesterday? It's been 7 years! Do you know how much I've changed?"<p>

"Mr. McCartney, youre back from lunch early. Everything okay?" "Not really Diana but thank you for asking. Any missed calls for me?" "I'll ask Cindy."  
>"Thank you"<p>

"So youre not going to reply to him?" "Well I...guess I will after I pick Arthur up from school. Today is early dismissle."

"Mommy, can we have lunch at mcdonalds?" "Sure, I don't see why not..." "Yay!"

"Diana, i'm taking the day off early." "Good Jesse. You look like you need it!"

Later at night-  
>"Taylor, I know im sending you alot of comments but if you only knew how I felt right now!" He's not giving up... I'm going to have to reply to him!<p>

"Jess, you are wonderful. You haven't changed a bit but Jesse, I have. I'm a mother, a single mother now and i'm not the same, fun-loving, girl I use to be."  
>She is so wrong and im going to prove to her that she is wrong!<p>

"Tay, I know you. I still love you and wanna see both you and Arthur! Please give me a second chance!" Oh wow. He's so serious. I'm scared to disappoint him. Oh whats this...Oh my he changed his default picture! Oh my God, he is so cute! Looks like he'll always have this babyface. Ah, i'm going crazy.

"You are a nut! You've always been crazy, Jesse McCartney! lol 3" What is up with this? I'm crazy? A nut? I'm trying to impress her, not make her scared of me...or maybe she's just flirting. That would be nice to flirt again like when we first entered college. I'll never forget those days.

"Well thanks for calling me crazy. I'm not the one who left the father of my baby for a loser! =P" He did not! He's so playing hardball now. I kind of like it though. Some reason I feel kinda well, desperate! Kinda, in the mood to play rough!

"Well it was a mistake and if I had to do it all over again, i'd say yes to the father of my baby. I'd also make another baby with him " That just set me off to the moon! I actually took wings and flew away! She's not only incredibly sexy, she's amazing! She knows all the right things to get me going and i'll do anything in the world, to get her back!

"Yes well i'm good and ready to make another baby! You just gotta get at me! (=" Now he's sounding like a playa. I don't know if he's serious or really that big of a dork. I'm gonna go with dork and ask him to call me! I need to hear his voice! I'm scared but its time. I'm ready!

"Well then you need to call me! My # hasn't changed 3" Now my heart is beating faster then I want it to and my legs are weak. I pick up my phone though, view my contacts till I pull her up. As I do pull her up, I see her old picture. She hasn't changed, no matter what she says!

"H-Hello?" "Tyalor, hi!" "Hey Jesse. Wow. Still the same voice!" "Yes its still the same...So how are you holding up?" "I'm fine. really." "You don't seem fine on facebook..." "Well what, do you spy on all my updates?" "Kinda..." "Oh God. Why?" "Because I love you Taylor. I miss you!" "How can you still love me 7 years later?" "Because I do. I never got over you." "Well...I guess I never got over you either. I tried but it didn't really go as I planned. I'm really really sorry!" "No don't be." "but why?" "I just want you back Taylor. No apologies needed." "Aren't we moving kind of fast though? really really fast?" "Haha..You say really alot." "I-I know..." "Let me tell you what...Let me come out and visit you so you can see how much I really do love you." "Now?" "Yea, this weekand." "Um well...ok. Wow I mean...I guess i'm ready to see you?" "Are you asking me? You either want to see me or you don't." "I do. I do." "Well I do too." "Gee, are we getting married already?" "haha See? You haven't changed at all. You are still making me laugh like always." "MmYea...I love hearing you laugh again." "I love hearing the sound of your smile in the phone." "You can hear my smile?" "Always."

Chapter 6.

I can't believe Jesse McCartney, the father of my kid is comming to see me this weekand. I'm nervous but at the same time, i'm anxious. Hes so sexy and sweet. He's charmming and caring. Everything about him is perfect and always has been. The night we created our son, was perfect as well. Jesse is my favorite lover and always will be. I'm kind of hoping to experience his love again. I just need Arthur to go somewhere.

"Who is comming to stay with us, mommy?" "Well Arthur...Mommy has to tell you something. I've been lieing to you!" "Mommy you lie?" "Yes and its not right. It's very bad to lie Arthur." "But why did you lie? Are grown-ups allowed to?" "No they aren't. They do but they shouldn't." "But you lied, mommy." "I know. Greg is not daddy, mommy married him but you are not his son."

"Did you tell him i'm his real father?" "Yes I did and hes mad at me but he will get over it, once he meets you. I can't wait to you see, Jesse." "I can't wait to you see you either baby. I'm all packed and as soon as I close up the building, i'll be out the door and on my way there." "Hurry hun."

My stomach gets more nervous as I watch the clock. Arthur is infront of the tv, still not talking to me. I ignor him though. Finally I hear my doorbell and instantly become a wreck. I jump up, rush to the door. Stand there for 10 seconds getting myself together. Then as I open the door, I find myself facing Jesse and feeling every possible thing I use to. When we we're together! We end up welcomming each other into our arms and hold each other tight. Then not much longer, I feel Arthur standing against my leg. I pull away from Jesse and allow him to gaze at his son, taking him all in. Arthur is shy and afraid but Jesse's warm smile can make anybody feel at ease. Soon the two are hugging as Jesse sweeps him up in his arms, carrying him inside. I help Jesse with his things, then we eat dinner.

I'm eating dinner at Taylor's. She cooks like no other. I'm truely happy to be with her right now and seeing my son. He's so big and handsome. Not to mention he looks just like me. I'm very pleased at how well his manners are and how smart he is too! Finally Taylor smiles at me and says, "Did you get enough to eat?" I nod and then stand up to help clear the dishes. She tells me I don't have to but I insist. After all, she needs me. I just know it!

Jesse not only helped clear the dishes tonight, he put Arthur to bed for me and did it with such love and compassion. I don't know why I even left him, now. Honestly, I think I was drunk, young and stupid! Totally stupid! I love this man with all I have and I have that gut feeling that he feels the same. What I need to do now, is to 'make up' with him so he can return into my life and be the dad I realize hes been wishing to be. I'm about to get into my bed, when Jesse peaks his head in the doorway to see me. I smile and say "You can come in here, Jesse. It's just me in here..." Jesse steps in towards me with the cutest smile on his face, then plops down on the bed beside me. I sit up next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. Then I feel him kiss the top of my head and he pushes me off of him to look at me. I look up into his eyes and just relax myself completely. Jesse runs his fingers through my hair, leans in and starts kissing me. I kiss him back, then he lets go with a sigh. I sigh too and say, 'What will it take, Jesse?' He thinks a minute and says, 'Not much. Just a promise that you'll stay with me this time.' I nodded so happy and continued kissing him.

"This just feels like old times Jesse." "Yea it does." "mmm I love you." "I love you too, Tay." I was finally back with Taylor and it felt so very good. Just being able to see her, smell her, touch her, taste her lips again... It was all so amazing, I wasn't sure how I got this lucky. I'll never quit loving her. I only wish we could get romantic again but I think Taylor is nervous, so i'll take it slow for her. Just to make sure she is fully comfortable! After all, it was 7 and half years ago, that we had sex together. I better not push it!

Chapter 7.

Next mornning-  
>"Daddy, did you ever marry mommy?" "No son but I wanted to. I asked mommy and she said no. Can you believe that?"<p>

"I only said no because one, I never knew I was preagnant and two, Greg was back into my life." "Well it doesn't matter. It's all in the past, right?"  
>"Yes and im very glad." "Me too baby."<p>

"Mommy, do I have to go stay at Grandma's?" "Yes hunny but only for tonight. Mommy and Daddy are having a date!"

"You ready, Tay?" "Yes. Just let me grab my purse." "Hurry baby. I made us resverations!"

"Evenning sir, may I interest you in our wine special for tonight?" "Yes that would be wonderful. Thank you."

"To a new start in our relationship!" "To a new start!"

"ha ha. I think I drank too much, Jess!" "Me too Tay. God, the room is spinning..." "Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" "Oh you better run fast cuz im comming for you!"

Now 10 minutes later-  
>"O-o-okay! I give in, you caught me!" "You bet I caught you... get ready to be torn apart!" "Oh God Jesse. Don't hurt me!" "Tay baby, I would never hurt you!" "I know...I'm just saying..."<p>

1 hour later -  
>"Oh God Jesse! Don't stop!" "Mmm oh...ugh...mmyea...I missed your gorgeous body!" I gave her all I could. Being away from her for 7 years was way too long. Now that im finally back with her, its like heaven! I just wanted her so much and so bad, I was going at her like crazy. I thrusted myself into her so good and made her pull my hair and scream my name. Was I dreamming this or was I really having sex with her? I fantasized about the first night we had sex almost every night and now, I was doing it again for real. It felt so good I didn't know how to controll it. Shes just so beautiful to look at and sweet. She moans so sexy, it makes me pound her. She starts to squeal out and pull harder on my hair. I feel so anxious to lose it on her, I go harder. She is actually shaking all over and now crying out in painful, pleasure. I call out her name hoping she'll respond. Finally she is dead quiet. I just gaze into her eyes and says 'You okay baby?' her bottom lip is quivering and she says, "I-I-Can't talk...I'm cumming so badly!" I smirk now slowing down for her. Then she shuts her eyes, starts to smile and says "mmm That felt soo good."<p>

Snuggled up-  
>"Oh God. I haven't had sex in about two months." "oh..." "What?" "Well I haven't had it since we had it last time." "So you seriously didn't move on to any other women at all?" "Nope. I missed you." "Awe Jess, I feel so shitty right now. Like, how did I seriously leave you?" "I don't know but I beg you not to do it again..." "Jesse, I swear I am yours to have forever. After night, no way i'm letting you get away. You're my favorite lover!" "Wow...really?" "mmm Yes...I mean it!" She kissed me so ever sweetly and lovingly on the lips. I do hope we spend our lives together again because I can't go on without her anymore. I love my son too and hate seeing him without a dad. My whole fantasy has been filled this weekand and now I wish to fillful every fantasy Taylor has. I hope one of those fantasies is to have another baby because I really want a little, girl.<p>

The weekand has ended and its hard to say goodbye to Jesse. Just like I guessed, he has to get back to his business and can't stay longer. I knew his work

was more important Just to think, I put out for him too! He promised to come visit me again, said he would call me and keep up on facebook. Somehow I wasn't sure how this was going to work out and almost felt like I was dreaming this crazy dream. Where is Greg and how the heck did I have sex with Jesse again? Arthur is still very confused and desperate to have a father around here. I hate it for him and wish things were different already.

I know Taylor thinks I just up and left her but I had to get back to work and unless she wants to come live out here with me, we have to be seperated. I wanna keep in contact with her but shes pretty pissed off at me. The sex was amazing but granted, something was missing. I was on a mission to find out what it was too.

"Good day Mr. McCartney, how was your weekand?" "Honestly, it was the best weekand i've had in a long time." "Oh? Did you go out of town?" "Actualy I

did..." "Seems like you had a great time." "Yes I had the time of my life." I sat down at my desk with my coffee and felt like already my life was

different. I no longer feel like the loser who doesn't get out. Considering I was out all weekand. As im checking my messages on the phone, im also checking

facebook again. Im reading Taylor's new update and almost spit out my coffee!

"How can men be so selfish? Seems like they'll only stick around if youre putting out for them! Honestly though, we're not toys!' I'm shocked and very hurt

Chapter 24.

Almost 10 months later - *baby cry* *groan* "Jess...Jess...Jesse!" "I'm getting her"

-Jesse picks baby up out of crib- "shh...its okay daddy has you now"

"Is she back to sleep?" "Yes babe" "Okay...love you." "Love you too"*kiss*

Three months later - "So you ready for the big day?" "As soon as I fix my tie, I am..." "Man, I think its so cool your back with your girl!" "I think so too." "So you taking her somewhere later?" "Yea, my mom will take the kids and i'll drive Taylor down to Main." "I bet your gonna get romantic with her, aren't you?" "Yes well, i've always wanted 3 kids!" "You go man!"

In a church - "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" *kiss*

-Crowd goes whild- "Oh my God we're really married now!" "I love you Mrs. McCartney!" *kiss again*

Later at the honeymoon suit - "Oh God! Oh yes!" "MMm Taylor!" "Oh yea...I love how do you me!" *giggles* "You yell so fuckin hot in bed!" "Oh stop, Jesse!" "Stop?" "No don't stop what we're doing! No thats not what I meant! Please keep going!" "I love teasing you...Mrs McSexy!" "You ass." "Hey im just kidding." "I'm not. I don't want you to stop!" *rolls lip* "Oh God youre so cute. I'm gonna tare your body up!" "Youre abusive, in bed!" "You like it, aye?" "Mmm Yes!"

-Jesse picks up the pace- "Oooooh yes!" *giggles some more* "Losing it much?" "Oh you made me lose all of it!"

Later snuggled up - *sigh* "You're amazing, Jesse." "Youre even more amazing, Taylor!" *kisses* "Now im so wore out. Thanks for giving me my exercise"

-Jesse kisses up Taylor's neck- "Anytime, baby. Anytime."

Back home 1 week later -  
>"Hunny i'm home."<br>"Hey babe" *kiss*  
>"Mm I can smell dinner."<br>"It will be ready in 5. Go wash up!"  
>"Yes mam!"<br>"Hey dad!"  
>"Son. What did you learn at school today?"<br>"I learned that there use to be a planet called Pluto. Thats the name of a cartoon dog, dad!"  
>*sigh* "Yea Son. Theres alot we still haven't discovered about space..."<p>

-Arthur looks at Jesse odd as he thinks-  
>*baby cry*<br>"Awe sounds the baby is awake. I'll get her."

Another year later -  
>"Push Taylor. It's almost out."<br>"I'm pushing!"  
>"Thats it girl. Here it comes. Its looking like another boy..."<br>"Jesse, youre gonna have another son!"  
>"Wow I can't wait."<br>"Ooooooooh!"  
>"Taylor its head is coming!"<br>"Why wont it come out already?"  
>"There you did it! Its out!"<br>"Oh God that was so painful."  
>"Taylor, you were terrific. I love you."<br>*kiss* "I love you too..Oh God im so glad thats over it."  
>"Awe sweetie, me too."<br>"Here is your boy!"  
>"Jesse he looks exactly like you!"<br>"Hes one handsome devil!"  
>"I love you so much, Jess." *kiss kiss*<br>"I love you too, Tay."

-The End-  
>at this update. Just because I have a job, she thinks i'm leaving her? I love her and I love her more than just sex. So I quickly comment on her status!<p>

"Not all men are like that...Atleast i'm not! =/' I was so mad at Jesse I guess because im so emotional over Greg. I'm tired of getting hurt and when I felt

like Jesse was only using me, it made me very upset. Now that I see he replied on my status, I felt kinda of selfish. Maybe Jesse really does love me. I wish

I knew for sure though.

Later that night Taylor had called Jesse -  
>"Hey, is this a bad time?" "No sweetie, its fine." "Good but..uh..." "What?" "Are you mad at me?" "Well no but confused, yes." "Ugh, Jesse. Give me a<p>

break! After all, you knew I was hurting over Greg and you just come along and take advantage of me!" "Take advantage of you? Sweetie, where im from, we call

that making love. Which..." "What, Jesse?" "I enjoyed more than anything else in this world and if I had it to do all over again and again, i'd replay

that whole night!" *sighing over phone* "Tay, whats the matter?" "Youre so amazing! Why?" "haha." "Are you laughing at me?" "Ah, no baby... I just

think...God you are so cute! I wish you and Arthur could come stay with me." "Well I have a job too, Jesse. I can't just up and leave it to go back to New York. Although..." "Hmm?" "Jesse I just can't. No. You come back this weekand! I miss the hell out of you!" " Well ofcourse baby, i'll come back thiss

weekand!"

One full week later-  
>Its now Friday afternoon. I've finished my paper work, signed off my computer, locked my office door and headed straight to Taylor's. She was exactly 1 hour<p>

and 25 minutes away so I had to leave now and get a head start. Once I pulled into the driveway, Arthur was watching out the window and waving to me. I waved

back and looked to my side in the passenger seat, seeing the new glove and baseball I bought for him. I grabbed it with my bag and headed to the door. I

didn't even knock, I just walked in and as soon as I did, the smell from the kitchen over took the whole house and my nose was so ever delighted. I knew she

was cooking dinner and I also knew it was going to be amazing. I kissed Arthur's forehead, showed him his present and then quickly walked into the kitchen.

There was the love of my life at the stove with a cute, apron on. I walked up to her, wrapped my arms around her suprising her and then as she faced me, we

quickly pressed out lips into each other and started kissing passionately. I loved it, held her waste tighter and moaned. She moaned too and then as we let

go, she lit up and said, "I missed you so much!" I continued to stay lit and said, "Not as much as I missed you! I got you something..." Taylor faced down at

my hands as I reached into my pocket and then pulled out a diamond neckless for her. Taylor seemed speechless and after I put it on her around her neck, she

then faced me, squeezed me into a hug and said into my shoulder "ooh I love you so much!" I just grinned in heaven to her say it and continued holding her.

Then we all three had dinner and as I guessed, the dinner was amazing.

Bed time-  
>"Daddy, will you tuck me in?" "Ofcourse, son." I carried Arthur up to bed and tucked him in. Once I knew he was asleep, I peaked back into Taylor's room. She<p>

was all cute in a tank and shorts, sitting on her bed, looking at facebook. I walked up to her and sat on the edge of her bed. Then she smiled at me and said

so ever soft and in a sexy tone, "Wanna lock my door and spy on facebook with me?" I nodded and quickly stood up to lock her door. Once I came back and sat

right next to her on her bed, she quickly scooted her laptop away and attacked me. I giggled out loud and said, "What are you doing?" Taylor looked at me

seductive and without any words, went back to kissing my lips. I held her in my arms and ran my nails up her tank, on her back. She shook with chills and

then giggled again saying, "Mm...I think we should uh..." I lit up and said, "Not again. Not tonight!" Taylor narrowed her eyebrows at me. "Why not?" "Because Arthur is here asleep and I want us to catch up on more than just love making." "Oh well...yea. I mean there is alot to talk about, right?"

Chapter 9.

Three days later on the phone. 6pm -  
>"You know I really wish we made love over the weekand."<br>"I know but you have to admit, our little tak was sexy."  
>"You are so sweet, Jess. I don't know how I lived without you." *sigh*<br>"Well Tay, its not easy but you can't quit on life."  
>"I know..."<br>"Tay?"  
>"Yea?"<br>"I love you and I will never leave you alone. You'll always have somebody there for you."  
>*noise of a doornob turnning*<br>*gasp*  
>"Tay! What is it?"<br>"I-I-I don't now Jess! Someone is trying to get in the house!"  
>"Get Arthur and hide behine the island in the kitchen! Keep me on the phone!"<br>"Okay Jess! Artur come here now!"  
>"If I need to, i'll call 911!"<br>"Thanks Jess."  
>Finally someone gets in.<p>

"Taylor are you home?"  
>"Crap! Its Greg!"<br>"Who is it sweetie?"  
>"Its Greg! I got to go!"<br>-Phone hangs up. Jesse is crushed-

One hour later -  
>"If you think you can just leave and then come back here, you are crazy!"<br>"Well this is my home, I was paying the bills, so I have every right to come back here and live here. If you don't like it, then get your ass out of here!"  
>"Fine I will!"<br>-Greg smacks Taylor in the face-

On the road-  
>"Hello?"<br>"Jesse, I have to come to your place! Greg kicked me out and I need a place to go!"  
>"Oh my God! That bastard! I'll be waiting for you baby. Drive safe."<br>"Okay. Thanks Jess. Love you!"  
>"Love you too sweetie. Is Arthur okay?"<br>"He's fine."

Chapter 10.

Finally at Jesse's -  
>"Taylor! You're face!"<br>"Greg slapped mommy's face!"  
>"oh my God, i'll kill him!"<br>"Jesse, you are over reacting. It was just a slap..."  
>"Tay, sweetie, a slap doesn't leave a bruise on your face."<p>

That night in bed -  
>"Were you scared when Greg came home?"<br>"I was suprised."  
>"I'm so sorry baby. I'm glad youre here with me now."<br>"I'm glad too...I really need you Jesse."  
>I petted Taylor's hair, thanking God every second in my mind that she is back in my arms. "Hey Jess?"<br>"Yea, Tay?"  
>"I really wanna make love to you right now."<br>"Sweetie, Arthur is just in the room next to us. You don't think he'd hear us?"  
>"Jesse, we'll be quiet. I really need to feel some affectoin right now!"<br>"Well okay sweetie. Whatever you need."

30 Minutes later -  
>"Oh...Oh God...Yea. Yea. Jesse!"<br>*grunts* "Uh..."  
>"Don't stop. Please don't stop."<br>"Tay-Youre..."  
>"Mmm. Yea?"<br>"Eh, youre gona make me orgasim."  
>"Ooh I don't mind. Yea..."<br>Her body so sweet and sexy. Her hair long laying across the pillow. Her legs smoothly sweep over top mine. Her nails grip onto my lower back and her lips rub together as her sweet moans drown out my ears with a sound I love hearing so much. Suddenly as I have been digging into her I finally find the gold. A feeling rushes over me as it does her too, our moans now in unity, we press into each other closer, I feel her gripping onto me tighter, her legs move more quickly against mine, then I feel myself digging deeper. Caught up in the heat, Taylor slides her nails up my back up towards my head, now gripping my hair and yearns in my ear so loud and sweet. I can no longer take things and allow all my juices to escape out of me freely and enter inside her. Once she is filled to the brim, Taylor lets out this beautiful sigh of satisfaction, lets go of her grip, relaxes her legs and continues to moan so wonderful.

Chapter 11.

A few minutes later snuggled up -  
>"You do me so right Jesse."<br>"Well you are so doable."  
>"Hmmm...I love you."<br>He kissed up my neck tracing every inch with his silky lips then raised up his head to kiss mine. I continued to smooth my nails over his back so in love and ready to move on from Greg to be with him. It was so nice to be in his arms, at his house, so safe and sound. After his sweet lips carressed mine awhile, then he layed down beside me, pulling me into a hug and held me as we layed there quietly with the lights dim. Soon we were ready to sleep, so Jesse flicked off the lights and told me good night.

Another few days go by -  
>"Arthur can't miss another day and I really need to get the rest of our things."<br>"Well then i'm going with you. I don't trust Greg."  
>"Jess, are you sure?"<p>

Back at Greg's-  
>"Oh you can't seriously tell me you brought back your boyfriend Jesse with you to gain up on me!"<br>"Greg, I just want the rest of mine and Arthur's things..."  
>"What are you moving out for good?"<br>"Yes Greg I am."  
>"and where you gonna live, with your boyfriend?"<br>"Yes Greg, I am."  
>"Great. You big slut!"<br>"Greg, I don't need youre crap right now..I just need my stuff."  
>"No, what you need is your face slapped!"<p>

"Jesse!"  
>"I'm fine..Really!"<br>"Greg, how could you be so cruel?"  
>"How could you sleep around on me?"<br>"Greg, you left and I was desperate and alone."  
>"So you go sleep with your ex boyfriend?"<br>"He wanted to see his son!"  
>"Yes well I think he wanted to see more, than his son."<br>"Jesse?"  
>"Yes, I wanted to see you too Taylor. I missed you."<br>"I'm sorry I left you."  
>"Don't apologize to the jackass."<br>"Hes not the jackass...You are!"  
>"Yes well this jackass says its time to get your slutty ass up out of here."<br>"Yea as soon as I get the rest of my stuff. Jesse will you help me get some boxes?"  
>"Sure sweetie."<p>

Chapter 12.

1 month later -  
>"Tay, you know we've been living together almost a month now..."<br>"Yes Jesse I know and I can't thank you enough baby for letting me move in."  
>"Well I love having you hear and I was just hoping since we're together now, we should make it official?"<br>"Official as in..."  
>"Get married?"<br>"Jesse! Are you asking me to marry you?"  
>"Yes Tay! I am!"<br>"OH thats wonderful! but um..."  
>"Whats wrong, sweetie?"<br>"Jesse, im not officialy devorced from Greg."  
>"Oh...yea..."<p>

Back at the business -  
>"So Mr. McCartney, how did the big engagement go last night?"<br>"It didn't..."  
>"Oh Jesse, i'm sorry to hear that."<br>"Me too. She has some other things still going on."  
>"Well anything I can do for you, just let me know."<br>"Thanks Cindy. Take my calls? I gotta use the bathroom."  
>"Sure."<p>

At dinner -  
>"So I got intouch with a lawyer ealier."<br>"oh wow. YOu did?"  
>"Yes and I have an appoinement with him tomorrow after I drop Arthur off at his new school."<br>"Yup. You excited for school buddy?"  
>"Hmm..I don't know any of the kids there."<br>"Oh you'll be great. Youre going to the best school in Manhattin buddy! Same school I went too!'"

Later in bed -  
>"I wanna thank you for getting Arthur into that school... I could have never done it on my budget."<br>"Could you say thank you again but with your lips?"

Chapter 13.

Next morning -  
>"Jesse, I need the papers you signed for me last night."<br>"Sure, there in my breifcase. Hey, how does this tie look?"  
>"mmm. Looks sexy." *kiss*<br>"Thanks. Well, good luck at your appointment, hope Arthur has a good first day and i'll see you at dinner."  
>"Love you." *kiss again*<br>"Love you too."*kisses back*

In the meeting -  
>"Look im sorry, without your husband here and his signature, we can't file your devorce claim."<br>"I had it officaly written out though!"  
>"Yes mam, you did. You still need your husband's signature."<p>

At dinner again -  
>"So Greg really has to come here?"<br>"Yea but only for one night to sign the stupid paper and then i'm free as a bird."  
>"I hope that means what I think it does.."<br>"What mommy?"  
>"Mommy can marry daddy!"<br>-looks at each other with eyes of love-

1 week later -  
>"Greg."<br>"Jesse."  
>"Taylor has a bed made up for you on the couch."<br>"Great. I assume she'll sleep in your bed, since youre gonna have hot sex. Hey by the way, when you do, could you like toss me out some ear plugs or something? I really can't sleep when that annoying squeaking sound of your bed wont stop."  
>"Jesse, does he have everything he needs?"<br>"Yea, Greg has everything accept my foot up his ass. Yea...I said it."  
>"Good night douche."<br>"Good night Greg."

Chapter 14.

Next mornning at the meeting -  
>"I singed your stupid paper, what else do you want?"<br>"We need more than just a signature. We need your say on why you are devorcing."  
>"Oh so, I get to say if we devore or not?"<br>"Greg...you wouldn't.."  
>"Well if I have the say, then we don't have to devorce."<br>"I don't wanna stay married to him any longer!"  
>"Mam, with all do respect we have to have both sayings before we can finalize this paper."<br>"This is not fair!"  
>"Mam...its the law of Manhatten!"<br>"Well what kind of stupid law is this?"  
>"New York's, Taylor... Haven't you heard a word the lawyer has said?"<br>"Some lawyer..."

Later after dinner -  
>"He seriously wont devorce you?"<br>"Ugh I don't know what his deal is but we're do in court this Monday."  
>"So what does that mean, he has to stay till Monday?"<br>"Well unless he gets a hotel."  
>"Good. Make him!"<br>"Hey Jesse, can we turn around now? The wind is really picking up!"  
>"What sweetie?"<br>"I said!"

-Wind blows over light pole, causing it to fall over ontop of both Jesse and Taylor-

Chapter 15.

Later Jesse wakes up back in time in college -

"Where am I?"  
>"Dude. You're in college and from the looks of it, you partied really hard last night!"<br>"Greg?"  
>"Yea I know. You're a disappointment to see too. So who was the hot chick you were banging last night?"<br>"Ugh...I dunno." *rubs faces*  
>"Well whoever she was, she was smoking. Her moans filled up the whole dorm last night. Just want you to know!"<br>"She was over here?"  
>"Well yea. Looks like she snuck out before you could keep her."<p>

-looks over beside bed and sees a note-  
>"Jesse, last night was great. I'm so lucky to have you as a boyfriend. I only hope one day we can be more. Can't wait to see you on the feilds today. Love, Tay."<p>

"Oh God...this has to be a dream!"  
>"Dude you sure you are alright? How much beer did you drink last night?"<br>"Ugh. I dunno." "OKay well i'm off to class. I assume you'll be at the baseball game later?"  
>"Yea yea...I'll be there... Oh **** this is so freaky. I hope I wake up soon! Maybe if I pinch myself.." *OUCH!*<p>

Chaper 16.

Later at the baseball feild -  
>"Jess! Over here!"<br>"Hey Tay..." *kiss*  
>"I missed you all day baby..."<br>"Well I...I missed you too. Accept..."  
>"Whats wrong?"<br>"Hey Taylor! Hurry on the feild they need you to fill in for short stop!"  
>"I"ll deal with you later, Mr. McSexy!" *kiss again*<p>

-Taylor walks on feild-  
>"Jesse, you did come."<br>"Yea."  
>"Good well i'm going to the consession stand. Ya need anything?"<br>"No thanks Greg..."

"And the ball is thrown right to short stop, caught by Taylor White."

Later celebrating, at club Andy's -  
>"Cheers! Wooo!"<br>"Jess, you are so quiet baby. Whats wrong?"  
>"Um well its hard to explain.."<br>-Everyone listens-  
>"Well could we talk alone?"<br>"Fine Jesse, don't trust you friends."  
>"Emily i'll be right back."<br>"Okay Tay Tay."

-Right outside the bar-  
>"Jesse you can't possibly exspect me to believe you've come back in time that you've seen the future, i've had your baby and I married my ex! I mean, how do you even know we dated before?"<br>"Because Taylor...I've seen the future!"  
>"No. I think you've seen to many beers. YOu need to like go home and lay down. Seriously!"<br>"Taylor please don't think i'm crazy..."  
>"Too late Jess."<p>

-Taylor unholds arms and goes back into the bar-

Chapter 17.

Laying in bed -  
>"Jesse, if this is a dream and you never wake up, you gotta not mess things up this time. Maybe this is your second chance not to let Taylor get away!"<br>"Hey Jess?"  
>"Yea?"<br>"um...just wondering..."  
>"About?"<br>"Are you talking to yourself in here?"  
>"N-no?"<br>"Hmm okay. Look I dunno what kind of night you had last night with that mysterious and hot chick but im here to talk. I know how it is when girls get away..."  
>"Yea I gues you do."<p>

Next day walking on campass-  
>"Jess! Hey!"<br>"Taylor!"  
>"Look i'm sorry about last night. I'm not sure what kind of day you were having and like I didn't mean to like walk out on you but I was just trying to celebrate my catch on the feild and I thought you'd be really happy for me."<br>"Taylor, I was happy but i'm kind of going through something right now..."  
>"Well look, i'm here to help. I mean, I can do whatever you want. Maybe I can sleep over tonight? So youre not all alone? Pwease?" *rolls lip*<br>"haha Youre so cute Taylor. Ofcourse you can sleep over baby."

Later at night -  
>"Oh. Oh GOd. Better than the other night!"<br>"Taylor, I want you to know something...Now this is seriously!"  
>"Why do you always have to be so serious? Why can't you just have fun?"<br>"I am having fun sweetie, I just want you to know the truth."  
>"Oh God Jesse. Stop talking crazy and keep rocking my body!"<br>"Taylor this isn't crazy talk! Well it is but its only because i'm so crazy about you!"  
>"Awe Jess. You are the sweetest guy I know! Thats why I gotta have you again!"<br>"Taylor! Please calm down sweetie!"  
>"How can I calm down when youve got me so high?"<br>-Jesse is thinking deep about the future-  
>"You know what sweetie?"<br>"What?"  
>"I'm gonna rock your body so good right now the police are going to come knocking on our door!"<br>"Oh my God Jesse! You are soo bad!"

-Knock on the door-  
>"Its the police?"<br>"Jess?"  
>"Ugh its just Greg! Yo Greg, what is your deal?"<br>"Just wanted to ask if you could keep it down. You know some of us actually have to study so like if you could bang whoever it is your banging tonight quietly...I would thankful!"  
>"Sure! Whatever Greg!"<br>"Jesse I think we should quit now..."  
>"What? Sweetie, no, why?"<br>"Well you know Greg can hear us and I have a past with him.."  
>"was the past nice?"<br>"Well yea it was pretty good...Whatever, we were just teenagers. What did we know about love, right?"  
>"Yea..."<p>

Chapter 18.

Next day on campass again -  
>"Hey Yo Jesse! My brother from another mother!"<br>"Whats up Calvan?"  
>"Eh not just on my way to class."<br>"Yea? What class are you taking right now?"  
>"Phylosiphy."<br>"oooh nice."  
>"Yea, so what are you doing?"<br>"Well, at the momment, trying to figure this whole thing out."  
>"What thing is that?"<br>"This. This whole dream world im trapped in with no reasons why and thinking I get a second chance at life but the girl I want a second chance with, seems like she wants a second chance with someone else."  
>"My brother, that is deep. You should come to my class!"<br>"Ah, well, I really need to get going. I'm headed to the baseball feild right now. Thats where my girl plays."  
>"Well hope all goes well. See you around."<br>"Hey you too."

Now on the baseball feild -  
>"Hey baby." *kiss*<br>"Hey..."  
>"Jesse, I don't know whats happenning with us but we really need to get things straight. YOu need to stop acting like you don't know your surroundings and i'm really trying to make up my mind."<br>"Make up your mind about what?"  
>"If I miss Greg or not."<br>"What? Are you serious?"  
>"Taylor! On the feild!"<br>"You gonna stand there and watch or join the game?"  
>"I think i'm gonna stand here and watch."<br>"Fine. Miss out...again..."  
>"Jesse."<br>"Greg."  
>"Hey i'm super jealous of you. When you bang chicks, you make them hum. Hey, I should start calling you hummer."<br>"Greg, i'm really not into your humor right now."  
>"Oh. I get it...Its your time of the month again?"<p>

-Taylor wacks the ball and runs hard-  
>"Go go go! I tell you Jesse, that girl can hit a ball!"<br>"I know."  
>"Oh, you know her?"<br>"Greg, shes the girl."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Shes the girl!"  
>"Oh i'm sorry. I didn't know guys banged their roomate's exs! Good one, simba..."<p>

-Greg walks off mad-

Chapter 19.

Later at the bar -  
>"So Greg find out?"<br>"Yea."  
>"Great. Well... I hope hes not mad."<br>"Oh hes mad" *drinks beer*  
>"Are you mad too?"<br>"Yup. Mad as hell!" *drinks again*  
>"Jesse I can't controll my feelings."<br>"Yea and I can't controll this nightmare!"  
>"Nightmare? Is that what you think our relationship is?"<br>"I think my whole life is a nightmare. Screw it!"

-Jesse stands up from stool and walks out of the bar with his beer-

"Taylor, I think you really pissed Jesse off."  
>"Yea well, maybe hes pissing me off" *crys*<p>

Laying in bed again -  
>"God, what is this? Why can't I just be back in my office building with my coffee and desk?"<br>"I can tell youre still talking to yourself...Creepy."  
>"Dude, do you like ever knock?"<br>"Why knock? I might catch you sleeping with my ex?"  
>"Greg, I didn't know she was your ex when I started seeing her. She never told me."<br>"Well you could atleast ask! Her and I had something going! It was going strong, Jesse!"  
>"Well its not like I took anything I way. I'm only here after the fact."<br>"You know Jesse, thats true. The only thing that broke us up from the start, was us."  
>"Yea, I guess.."<br>"Dude you know what that means?"  
>"No?"<br>"I've got to get us back together!"  
>"What? You can't do that! I'm still seeing her, Greg!"<br>"Oh well if its a competition you want, its a compettion you get!"  
>"I never said I wanted a competition..."<br>"Oh but youre getting one anyway!"

Chapter 20.

Next day on campass -  
>"Jesse! Jesse wait!"<br>"Tay!" *kiss*  
>"Are you still really mad at me?"<br>"Well im mad at Greg mostly but you too, yes."  
>"Can you understand at all?"<br>"No, Tay. I love you so much!"

-Taylor puts her head down-  
>"I'm going to the library. I'll see you later on at the game."<br>"Are you gonna play this time?"  
>"You know, I just might!"<p>

Later at game -  
>"So Jesse is really gonna pitch the game?"<br>"Yea, why?"  
>"Well then I think I should be catcher!"<br>"Uh Greg, are you sure thats a good idea?"  
>"I know what i'm doing..."<p>

On the field -  
>"Greg! What kind of signals are those supposed to be?"<br>"Uh, I love you, in sign langauge!"  
>"Okay! Can I get someone who actually knows how to be catcher?"<br>"Whats the matter, Jesse?"  
>"Taylor, did you put Greg up to being catcher?"<br>"No! I put myself up!"  
>"But you don't know what your even doing!"<p>

Later at the bar -  
>"So you messed up the game today, you gonna try and mess up tonight too?"<br>"This fight isn't over, Jesse. I'll win the girl!"  
>"Oh, Greg, you crack me up. She's all mine!"<p>

After the bar back at the dorm -  
>"Taylor, what did I do wrong?"<br>"Nothing Jesse, just..."  
>"What?"<br>"I can't keep sleeping with you! I have feelings for Greg still!"  
>"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"<br>"No, Jesse...I-I love...Greg!"  
>"Oh great. How do I make you love me instead?"<br>"YOu can't. Its just the way things are!"  
>"No! I can't lose you again!"<br>"Again? Jesse stop this nonsense!"  
>"Taylor, i've been to the future without you once already and it was so lonely and cold. I need you!"<br>"Jesse! Youre fucking talking crazy! I'm getting out of here!"  
>"Please Taylor, believe me!"<p>

- door slams-

Laying in bed alone -  
>"God, I dunno what the hell im doing here! I want to just get out of this nightmare for good!"<p>

Next day -  
>"Jesse! Jesse!"<br>"Hmm? Oh ****, what time is it?"  
>"Its 9am. Youre gonna miss your class!"<br>"Oh go **** my girlfriend, Greg!"  
>"Well fine, asshole."<p>

-Greg walks out of room and Jesse slowly sits up-

Chapter 21.

1 month later -  
>"So, are you gonna tell Jesse?"<br>"Well I guess he has to know but..."  
>"but what?"<br>"Well Emily, I am with Greg now so,"  
>"Oh but Jesse is the father! I think you should tell him!"<br>"Ugh, okay."

Taylor knocks on the dorms door -  
>"Jesse! Open up!"<br>"Hey Tay."  
>"Uh, Hey..."<br>"What?"  
>"Jess, I have something to tell you.."<br>"I know already!"  
>"Y-y...y-you do?"<br>"Well duh, Taylor. Everyone knows youre with Greg!"  
>"No! Y-Yes but no thats not what I came to tell you..."<br>"Well, what? What else could you possibly say? My heart is obviously broken already."  
>"Jesse shut up! I'm trying to tell you im pregnant!"<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yes! With your baby!"<br>"Are you sure its mine and not Gregs?"  
>"Jesse! Yes, you were my last lover..."<br>"So you haven't slept with Greg since me?"  
>"Jesse, shouldn't you be more worried about me having a baby instead of me being with Greg?"<br>"Well im just saying he could very well be the dad too not me..."  
>"Jesse, like I said. You were my last lover well really my only lover..."<br>"I was your only lover?"  
>"Ugh, yes. I mean really I haven't gone all the way with anyone else."<br>"Well, I don't regret going all the way with you or getting you pregnant, cuz im in love with you and if I have it to do over and over and over, I will because I am so in love you Taylor" *tears* "Jesse! I gotta go now! Just wanted to tell you the news! bye!"  
>"Taylor! Don't go!"<br>-Taylor runs down the hall-  
>"If you only saw the future, Taylor! You'd see how amazing Arthur is and how rewarding being parents is!"<p>

-Laying back in bed-  
>"Well if i'm not gonna win her back, then why the hell did I start over and how do I get back to where I was? I assume the pole took me out and so maybe if I get hit by another pole or something simular, i'll get back into reality? Oh God I hope so!"<p>

-looks outside-  
>"Yes! Its raining!"<p>

Chapter 22.

Outside in the rain -  
>"Okay mr. pole! Strike me dead!"<p>

-waits for lightning and nothing happens-  
>"Ugh okay then...Maybe I try something else?"<br>"Yo Jesse! Whats goin on?"  
>"Calvin! Uh, just waiting for this pole to strike me dead!"<br>"Ye man, I heard the news ur gonna be a dad. Do you think now is really a time to be um, well, killing youreself?"  
>"Calvin, I got here because I was hit a by a pole now if I wanna get back, shouldn't I go the way I came?"<br>"Jesse you sure talk deep **** but now your just scaring me. I think you should get some theropy, you are just stressing cuz you got alot of homework and now ur girl is having ur baby. I understand!"  
>"calvin, shes not even my girl anymore.. Shes with Greg!"<br>"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse! Mm! Aren't you gonna fight for her?"  
>"I want to but its obviously not going to happen. I thought this was my second chance to stop her but shes going to do the same thing again."<br>"Jesse, get your ass over to her dorm and make her see something she wants!"  
>"You really think I can do that?"<br>"Hell to the yea, nigga!"  
>"Well ****, im going!"<p>

-knocks on dorm door-  
>"Taylor! Baby are you home?"<br>"Jesse! Wh-"  
>"Listen before you talk, I have to say something." *clears throat*<br>"Jesse, you..."  
>"Nah, now, listen! We are having a baby together, You are gonna need me, I already need you and for you to push me away, would be very dumb right now!"<br>"Jesse..."  
>"Ugh, Greg..."<br>"Yea look, you need to like chill and leave Taylor alone because i've got her taken care of."  
>"No, Greg, you don't have her taken care of! See, i've already been to the future and in the future, you are a lying, ass, you leave Taylor and my son, Arthur, leaving them without money or help and then when they try to move out and get help from me, you turn abusive obviously from all the beer youve had."<br>"Wow Jesse. Youre fucking crazy!"  
>"Taylor, he can tell you anything sweet he wants but I am so in love with you, I am willing to do anyting and eveything to keep you. I'm not letting you get away!"<br>*sigh*  
>"Jesse, just leave Taylor be.."<br>"No Greg, Jesse has a point!"  
>"What?"<br>"Greg, you do drinnk alot, Jesse is the father and he has been my only Lover so far and has been the best lover."

-Jesse lights up-  
>"Taylor, you would stay with Jesse rather than come back to me?"<br>"Well, I...Hell yes! Jesse is my fucking lover and fucks like no other!"  
>"Yes! I love you Tay baby!"<br>"I love you too Jess!"

-Greg storms out upset-  
>"Jess, I'm sorry I was gonna leave you. You mean everything to me!"<br>"Mmm baby its okay. You mean everything to me too! Thats why I faught so hard for you!"

-Suddenly Jesse is awake in a hospital room-  
>"Jessseee...You awake hon?"<br>"Hmm? What the ****?"  
>"Jesse! Watch your mouth!"<br>"Tay, baby, wheres the dorm?"  
>"Huh? Were you dreaming about college?"<br>"Ugh, I don't even know..."  
>"That pole almost took me out for good but you jumped infront of it and saved my life! I love you so much!"<br>"Taylor, are we...I mean, are you still with Greg?"  
>"Ugh, Jesse im still married to him but im gonna fight for our devorce!"<br>"Baby, i'm gonna fight for you! I'm not gonna let you get away again!"  
>"Awe, Jesse. Youre so sweet!" *kiss*<br>"I love you Tay!"  
>"I love you too Jess!"<p>

Chapter 23.

Next week in court -  
>"Jesse."<br>"Greg."  
>"You think Taylor is gonna get a devorce but shes not..."<br>"Where is Taylor anyway? She told me she'd see us here after she picked Arthur up from school and dropped him off at the sitter's?"  
>"Dude I dunno, maybe one of us should call or text her?"<p>

-Taylor walks in quickly looking ill-  
>"Tay! You okay?" *kiss*<br>"Jesse before we start anything here, I need to tell you something important!"  
>"Okay...What is it, love?"<br>"We have to take this outside..."  
>*sigh* "Okay..."<p>

-Taylor leads Jesse outside-  
>"Uh, you two leaving?"<br>"Greg, we'll be right back. I have to talk to Jesse privately!"  
>"Sure, whatever..."<p>

Outside-  
>"Did you take a pregnancy this mornning?"<br>"Yes and it deffently said positive!"  
>"So you are for sure?"<br>"Yes Jesse!"  
>"Aw, well, baby im here for you. I mean, take all the time you need with this devorce.."<br>-Taylor faces ground looking sad-  
>"It is mine, right?"<br>"Uh?-well, ofcourse its yours, Jesse! You're the one keeps on taking advantage of me."  
>"Tay! I just was being romantic with you, is all..."<br>"I know Jess! I'm not upset at you the least bit, I mean, this is gonna be a great tool towards my devorce with Greg."

-Jesse holds Taylor and sways with her-  
>"I love you sweetie."<br>"I love you too hun."

Back inside the court -  
>"Do we have both the husband and wife present today?" *heads nod*<br>"Do we have atleast 1 lawyer, certified, by the state of New York?" *lawyer nods head*  
>"and do we have a signed, leagle, document officiating the devorce?" *all heads nod*<br>"Who here today is for this and against this?"  
>"Sir, as the husband, I am against the devorce."<br>"Explain to the court why you are against it?"

-All heads face Greg-  
>"I've been married to Taylor White for 7 and a half years now. We started dating back in high school, our senior year right before homecomming and from then on, we've spent our lives together. Granted she also dated someone else and he stupidly got her pregnant, I still loved her and stayed right with her through all the diaper changes, the bath times, the bedtime prayers...and where was the father? Off! Starting his own business...selfish!"<br>"Thats not true, Greg!"  
>"Silence please. Would the father like to defend the reasons why they should dervorce?"<p>

-All heads face Jesse now-  
>"Yes! I love Taylor so much, I spent 7 whole years heart broken. I checked her facebook everyday and kept up with what my son was doing by reading her updates. Once she posted that she was alone, I contacted her immeadiately. Had she wanted me there from the start, I would have been there but she pushed me away so I took my father's business so that I could keep busy and focused away from the past."<br>"Taylor White, is that true?"

-Taylor glairs at Jesse with tears in her eyes-  
>"Jess, I had no idea what I was doing then. I was caught up in the momment. I'm a jerk and I hope you can truely forgive me."<br>"Taylor, ofcourse I forgive you. You have my son and now you will bare my second child. I couldn't be more happy!'  
>"Wait, Taylor, youre pregnant by him again? Damn Jesse, what kind of sex God are you?"<br>"Only the best, douchebag!"  
>"Silence! This courtroom does not approve of that type of language!"<br>"Jesse, why have you been using such horrible words, lately? You talk like your back in college!"  
>"Hah well maybe if Greg didn't act like we were still in college, I wouldn't talk like we are!"<p>

-Greg sighs in frustration-  
>"Does the husband still want to fight against this devorce?"<br>"No your honnor, i'd like to finalize the devorce instead."  
>"Well then by the power invested in me, by the state of New York, in the city of Manhatten, I proclaim the papers go through the state and that Mr. and Mrs. Gregorey Robert Stoess, now be leagally seperated and Taylor's name now changed back to Ms. Taylor White! Court is now closed!"<p>

-Jesse cheers and Greg rushes out the doors-


End file.
